Many original equipment manufacturers (OEMs) of computers preinstall software onto the computers they sell. The combination of internal testing by the OEM, production time, and time that the computer sits on shelves awaiting purchase all contribute to a significant delay from when the software is provided to the OEM to when a user finally runs the software after purchase of the computer. This delay can be many months and can result in the version ultimately run by the user being significantly outdated. This is undesirable because outdated software can have security vulnerabilities, limited or obsolete functionality, incompatibility with up-to-date systems, etc. Informing a user that their new computer is out-of-date can be undesirable; further, the software may appear broken to the user. These limitations can leave a negative impression on the user, which counteracts a purpose of preinstalled software—to promote the software or an associated service.